Missing Legends
by Sphynx Yuy
Summary: Its kind of a crossover of Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. Its AC 200, and the boys are trying to live out a semi normal lifestlye. But when Trowa checks up on the Unified Nations reports, he finds that something odd is headed for earth and the colonies.
1. Default Chapter

This may sounds weird, but I had a dream about this, and thought that it would make for a lovely crossover.  
  
  
  
Missing Legends  
  
Long ago, there was a time known as the Dark Ages, where no one is really sure of what happened in that time period. There were several rumours of what really happened. However, there was only one truth that seemed to bury itself below all the lies, and managed to keep hidden from human knowlage. It was that our side of the galaxy was threatened by evil forces. These forced wished to control all living things. However, they were countered and defeated by gaurdians of each planet of our solar system. After the universe was safe, and the beholders of this certain power passed away, the power itself went into a slumber, only to awaken if the galaxy was once again in danger. Years, decades, and milleniums passed, and still nothing came. So these powers slumbered all through time. But then, in the peacefullness of their sleep, a force very great and terrible manifested itself to the powers. As it slowly approached Earth, the powers assimilated with their respected planets to form a more awsome stregth. The people on Earth had no idea of the events about to unfold in a short time, for they were warring amoungst themselves over ludacrious matters. But, half of the human race was in more danger, for they had taken refuge in the vastness of space.  
  
Now, it has been four years since peace has reigned over humanity, but this geat and terrible evil is looming over them, watching. Its first strike is imminant. But the guardian forces have already chosen the ones to help protect humanity. Their time is now.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oi! Heero, hold up!" Duo shouted as Heero walked down the sidewalk. He was still that same ex-gundam pilot that would leave you behind if you didn't keep his pace. But again, in the past four years, he has slowly and steadily gained his humanity back. They were on one of the colonies in the L-3 area. All the ex-pilots still kept in touch, and right now were heading to meet with Trowa. He said that he had something to tell them. Ever since they first met, the gundam pilots became close. Through the one year war during After Colony 195, the year of peace during 196. and the Marimeia rebellion right before 197, they found that they couldn't help but to become friends. After all, they had seen almost the same thing.  
  
"Duo, why is it you must look at every little thing we pass by?" Heero asked out of slight annoyance as he stopped for Duo, who was running up. He had gotten caught up in a mobile suit model in a collector store's window. It was the fifth time that Heero had stopped and waited for the braided American.  
  
"Sorry Heero, but I found a model of the , and you will never believe this, Wing Zero Custom!" Duo said. He didn't get a chanceto finish because Heero grabbed Duo by the wrist and was running back to the store. Duo was stammering the whole way, apologizing left and right to people they were bumping into.  
  
Heero walked out of the store with that old look we all know and love, even though he was very happy. Duo just laughed as they continued down the sidewalk to meet with Trowa. In Heero's left hand, he carried a bag with none other than the Gundam model.  
  
'You can take the pilot out of the gundam, but you just cannot take the gundam out of the pilot.' Duo thought to himself, grinning. Now he was going to have to find one of the Deathscythe Hell Custom. He hoped that it would be cheaper than Heero's model. It was a fortune.  
  
Finally they came to a cirus tent and saw Wufei, Quatre, Catherine and Trowa. The odd thing was, there was more people than Trowa told them about. They were all sitting on misc items and talking. Quatre looked over, saw Heero and Duo, and waved.  
  
"Hey Heero, Duo!" Quatre shouted. Suddenly, a flash of pink raced by and attached itself to Heero. Heero, who was quite used to this situation, called out,  
  
"Hey, how did it find us this time?"  
  
Quatre shrugged. Trowa shook his head.  
  
"You should know by know Heero, she find out everything about you and stalks you all over the face of the universe." Wufei said matter of factly. Duo decided to help Heero out and pried Relena off of him. Relena stood very still, just staring at Heero. Heero walked on by to meet the rest of the group. Duo followed. Relena just stood and stared, watching Heero the entire time. That look she gave him still unnerved him to this very day.  
  
"So, who are all these new people, Trowa?" He asked, then looking up at the ones he didn't know, who were all girls about the same age as everyone else, he winked. "Ladies, I am Duo, Duo Maxwell." He finished. Trowa just mearly rolled his eyes and introduced them to Heero and Duo.  
  
"This is Trinity," He said pointing to a short girl with shoulder legth red hair. She waved enthiusiastically. In fact, so much as to rival Duo's enthusiasm.  
  
"This is Yoshi." He pointed to a Japanese girl the same height at Heero who shyly said hi to everyone.  
  
"This is Myst." He said as a tall girl with long black hair and black eyes smiled and waved.  
  
"This is Ai." He said. A brown haired girl with brown eyes stepped foreward and gave a small wave, then stepped back.  
  
"And this is Katsuki, she is Yoshi's sister." She nodded a hello to everyone and grinned.  
  
After everyone got aquainted and talked for a while about the recent events of their lives, Heero remembered that Trowa wanted to tell them something.  
  
"Trowa, didn't you say you had to tell us something?" Heero asked. Trowa looked up and nodded. He got up and motioned for Heero to follow him. Everyone else just kind of got quiet in curiosity, but then started talking amunst themselves. Hilde showed up right after Heero and Trowa got up. Much to the five new girl's displeasure, Duo dumped her on them. But they hid their uneasiness and talked with her.  
  
Heero and Trowa walked out of hearing range of everone else.  
  
"I was hacking in the United Earth Sphere Unified Nations files and found something very interesting. It seems that there is a large object in a slow orbit around Neptune. It shows up on radar, but when they got a telescope to get a visual, nothing was there. Don't you think that is a little bit strange?" Trowa said. Heero thought about it.  
  
"How large? Do you know?" Heero asked.  
  
"It was the size of half colony L-3 lx18999. And that is pretty big if you ask me, especcially something that could possibly be cloaked. I didn't thing cloaking techonology went so far as to hide something the size of a small colony." Trowa said.  
  
"It doesn't. But its hiding somehow." Heero said. He was at a loss of what it could be. They headed back to the group. It seemed that Relena had joined the conversation with Hilde, Yoshi, Myst, Ai, Trinity and Katsuki. They were all arguing over something rather loudly. Heero looked at Duo and Quatre. They both shrugged. Hilde looked over and saw that Heero and Trowa were back. She smirked and ran over to them.  
  
"You guys will never guess what I just found out." She said triumphantly. Relena was busy yelling at Katsuki and Katsuki was yelling back just as loud defending herself from the angry mass of pink. Trinity was looking at Relena in a murdurous way, Myst was staring daggars at Hilde, and Ai was just sitting back waiting for a fight to erupt to she could step in and kick some booty. Yoshi was just standing off to the side hoping not to get into the brawl.  
  
Hilde laughed and, loud enough for them all to hear, said, "Katsuki likes you Heero. But we all know that you are with Relena."  
  
Heero shuddered when Hilde said that last part. But Hilde, blind from her own pride, continued.  
  
"She was talking to that Yoshi chick over there and I overheard her, and told Relena. Well, we all know what happened after that. Relena went over there and told her that she can just back away cause you are hers. Then Relena pushed her and they started arguing. Isn't that just the funniest?" Hilde exlaimed. Heero thought she looked like a drunked cheerleader. Heero walked over, bent over and whispered something to Duo and walked behind a tent. Duo got up and stepped inbetween Katsumi and Relena.  
  
"Hey, Relena, Heero said that he wanted to give you something. He said to meet him at the cafe at the north end of town." Duo said to a very angry Relena. She perked up immediatly.  
  
"Oh really? But wasn't he just....right here?" She asked looking around. Not seeing him, she gave into her vice to satisfy Heero and ran off to her pink car and had Pagan drive her away. Hilde, who was disracted by Duo's physical being, didn't realize what just happened to her best friend. Duo sat down and they all laughed, but then, Hilde annouced one more bit of information to the group.  
  
"You will never guess what else!" Hilde shouted to the group. Heero, assured by Wufei that Relena was gone, walked out from behind the tent. He looked distastfully at Hilde.  
  
"That Yoshi chick said that she like Trowa. Can you believe it?" Hilde said laughing. She turned around and grinned smugly at the the group of girls that were now looking ominously evil at her. Yoshi and Katsumi, however, were looing shocked and horrified.  
  
Quatre couldn't tell whose face was redder, Yoshi's or Katsumi's. He felt so bad for them.  
  
Duo, who had a growing distaste for Hilde ever since that one junkyard inncident, got up and asked for everyone's attention.  
  
"I will now show you how to get rid of your common household pest! Watch and observe!" He said with a sly grin on his face. He walked up to Hilde and put on his most serious face. That was pretty serious for Duo. He raised a finger and pointed to her car.  
  
"Go. Now." He ordered. Hilde smiled and put her hand on his stomach.  
  
"Oh come on, Duo, don't joke!" She said as if she was needed there. Duo frowned.  
  
"I assure you, this is no joke." He said. Her smile faltered, and she turned to leave, talking as she went. Duo shook his head in disgust. He made his way to Ysohi and Katsumi. He smiled and was as friendly and cheerfull as he could be. He knew how to treat someone who has been royally pissed beyond belief, then embarressed to death.  
  
"Hey, its no biggie! We all get crushes every once in a while, ne? Its not like they are going to bite your head of, eh Heero? Trowa?" He said turning around and giving them a glare almost like Heero's glare of doom. Almost there, but not quite. Trowa nodded and smiled. Which made Yoshi blush once again. Heero looked at Katsumi and nodded, but didn't smile. Katsumi just looked down. Duo furrowed his brows and suggested that they all get drinks at a coffee house to loosen things up. They all agreed. Since the only ones with cars here were Katsumi, and Quatre The girls went with Kastumi in her black Mitsubishi 3000 GT. :D And the guys split and went with Trowa and Quatre. 


	2. Past and Present

The coffee shop was busy, considering it was popular with kids trying to act sophisticated. They walked in and took a seat in a back corner. Heero was seated next to Katsumi, and Yoshi was seated next to Trowa. How that came to be was quite a story inside itself...  
  
  
  
The boys decided to all take Quatre's car since it would be big enough to fit them all. Duo began hatching up a plan to try to nudge Heero's humanity up a few levels a little bit faster. And why not add Trowa to this! He would benefit from it as well!  
  
"Hey, Heero, Trowa! I just got this wonderful idea..." He was cut short by Heero's death glare of doom and Trowa saying a sharp no. They knew that any ideas that lunatic came up with were enough to get them landed in jail, which was the least worst possible outcome.  
  
"Oh come on, its not like that one time at the junkyard. I swear I had no clue Hilde was going to be there! She just kind of showed up on her own!" Duo said, defending himself.  
  
"I was just thinking. You said that you wanted to try to live like a normal person and not some kind of mobile doll, right Heero?" Duo said. Heero glanced at him with a worried inquisitive look.  
  
"Yeah.... why do you ask?" Heero said cautiously. He knew that Duo was forming some sort of plan right now.  
  
"Well, you know how that one chick, Kasumi or whatever her name is, likes you." He continued. Trowa looked at Duo with a frown on his face. "Courtiousy of Hilde." He said disapprovingly.  
  
"Stupid onna! Only weak dumb creatures resort to such craven tactics." Wufei retorted from the front passenger seat. He had long hated both Hilde and Relena. Quatre, who was constantly trying to be nice, said nothing, but silently agreed.  
  
"So, Heero, I just say that maybe you get to know this chick. Maybe she can get your humanity up a little. Not only that, but I think that it would be funny to see the almighty Heero Yuy be the first out of all of us to get a chick. And you too, Trowa." Duo said, grinning. Trowa blinked.  
  
"Me? How did I get into this?" Trowa asked, dumbfounded. Duo laughed.  
  
"Well, her sister...or is it her cousin? Anyway, she likes you."  
  
"She is her sister. But, I am perfectly fine with my status. I don't feel the need to express any emotional feelings to anyone else save for friendship. And right now, your idea seems to only be appealing to Heero." Trowa pointed out. They both looked over at Heero. He was doing something Duo didn't even expect to see. He was actually contemplating the different possible outcomes of the situation. Maybe Duo had made a point to the former pilot.  
  
  
  
The group sat down and began talking about their future plans. Heero was going to go check up on the status of the Unified Nations, make sure that everything was running smoothly. In his mind, it was the only thing left for him to do since Earth and the colonies wouldn't need any more soldiers anytime soon.  
  
All the while when they were talking, Katsumi kept looking around as if something were going to try and harm her. Quatre noticed this, but decided to say nothing because sometimes, people had a paranoia problem, and if she did, he didn't want to insult her. He also noticed that the other girl's eyes had a different look about them than before at the circus. They seemed worried, almost afraid.  
  
Duo was silently talking to the group, save Heero and Katsumi. He had a sly grin plastered on his face. One at a time, each person excused his or herself and left the table. Duo was the last one to leave and winked at Katsumi, who then turned red. Duo slowly escorted everyone else out of the building and into a park across the street.  
  
After about five minutes of uncomfortable silence, Katsumi worked up the nerve to say something.  
  
"Um...So.er.... Whats up?" Heero looked out of the corner of his eyes at her, but didn't get a chance to reply with his usual hn because the doors of the building were shattered. Right after this happened, people started panicking and running toward the back emergency exit. Not many people made it, for that one shattered as well. Katsumi and Heero got up. Heero's natural battle skills coming back to him in a habit like action. Katsumi, however, fell limp and tumbled back into the seat. Heero looked down at Katsumi, then back up at the exit and entrance. A bead of sweat trickeled down the side of his face.  
  
  
  
Katsumi looked around. She was in a completely different place. 'This surly can't be the coffee shop!' she thought to herself. She heard a sound behind her and turned around quickly, afraid of whatever might have wrecked the coffee shop. She caught her breath, however, at the sight before her. A pale woman in a beautiful white gown stood before her. She had a pale rose pink hair colour, and reddish brown eyes. Protruding from the back of her dress were angel-like wings. She looked like an ancient goddess. She smiled at Katsumi.  
  
"You may breath, I'm not going to harm you. I am Usagi." She said. Katsumi chose not to respond, fearful that even her words would disturb the beauty of the woman that stood before her.  
  
"You may be wondering why you are here. I can explain that." She continued. Her eyes held a seriousness that enthralled Katsumi to listen.  
  
"In the past, the very distant past, the earth was threatened by celestial forces powered by evil. There was no one to protect the earth except for 10 young women. One being myself. However, what you see is not really I. You merely see a shadow of the former woman who was leader of this protective force. The reason you are here is because a new, more powerful force has come to your planet, seeking to destroy everything you know. The human race only knows one way to bring about peace, and that is not through pacifism, but war. But this tactic shall not work against this evil. It may thwart it, but only for a short time. The only way to rid the human race of this threat is to reawaken the guardian power form the planets of your solar system. One power has chosen you to work through. The power that gets its strength from the moon of the Earth. You are Sailor Moon. But you cannot fight against this force in your natural state..." Usagi said. She brought up her hand and walked closer to Katsumi, who merely watched with bated breath. She picked up Katsumi's hand and placed in it a heart shaped locket. Quite different from her usual black attire. Usagi laughed out loud for a moment.  
  
"It seems this will be quite a different look for you. This is the Moon Locket. It will transform you into Sailor Moon. I would also like to give you a guardian that will help you when you get lost, confused, or don't know what to do." She said. She waved her hand in front of her and a small pink sparkle fell from her fingers. From behind her, a small black cat stepped up. Usagi picked her up and held her to face Katsumi. Katsumi blinked and the cat almost seemed to smile.  
  
"This is Luna, named after a guardian that my mother had when she herself was Sailor Moon. She is very friendly and will know how to help you, if you need help." She said. The cat opened its mouth to meow, at least that was what Katsumi thought. Until it started talking.  
  
"What?! This...cat...it talks!?" Katsumi said, afraid that she was going insane.  
  
"Of course I talk, am I not your guardian now? I certainly don't think you can understand if I just mew all the time. But anyway, I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Luna said, slightly bowing her head in greeting. Katsumi blinked, certainly not used to the idea of a talking cat. Usagi handed the cat to Katsumi, who shifted the locket into the other hand to hold the cat comfortably.  
  
"Now, when you get back, you must transform to defeat the being that have initiated this meeting. To do that, hold the locket above your head and shout, 'Moon Crystal Power Make Up!' And this is executes the transformation. Now, hurry and go before it is too late! I believe your friend needs some help." Usagi said, smiling.  
  
Katsumi stepped forward to ask questions, but she only found herself in the coffee shop and almost bumping into the table. She sighed, thinking it was only a dream or some mental delusion, when she heard a gunshot. She looked up and saw Heero standing in front of her shooting at the monsters, trying to hold them off. She looked around and saw that several people were dead. She finally realized that the locket was still in her hand. Her stomach twisted in fear as the looked down to see the cat sitting on the table.  
  
"Go on! He can't do that forever! He will run out of bullets, then you know what will happen!" Luna said. Katsumi groaned in her fear and held the locket in her hand.  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER...MAKE UP!!!!" She shouted. She then started to transform. 


End file.
